If You Can't Talk To Me, Text Me
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-saison 2. Alors que Jude ne parle toujours pas, Connor trouve un autre moyen de communication.
Sommaire : Mid-saison 2. Alors que Jude ne parle toujours pas, Connor trouve un autre moyen de communication.

Pairing : Jude/Connor (Jonnor).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

 _ **If You Can't Talk to Me, Text Me.**_

XXXX

Jude était allongé dans son lit depuis plus d'une heure et toujours incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Il ne parlait toujours pas, n'en ressentant pas le besoin, mais il avait des choses à dire.

Lena lui avait parlé, lui avait dit que Connor était venu la trouver parce qu'il était inquiet à son sujet.

Inquiet et pensait être coupable de quelque chose.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas, pas vraiment.

Il soupira une énième fois, se retournant. Venant de prendre une décision il saisi son portable.

Tout ça l'avait fait réfléchir, il savait qu'il avait le soutient de ses deux mamans et il fallait absolument qu'il recontacte Connor, c'était devenu vital en quelque sorte.

** _ **Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais mais merci**_.**

Il regarda l'écran pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant pas s'il devait ou non ajouter quelque chose d'autre.

Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose de plus mais sans savoir quoi c'était difficile alors arrêtant là ses réflexions il appuya sur le bouton ' **envoyer** '.

Il posa ensuite son téléphone près de son oreiller et refusa d'y penser, refusant d'attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais.

* **Bip. Bip.** *

Son cœur rata un battement, fébrile il ouvrit le message.

** _ **Lena t'a parlé ! Je suis désolé quand même Jude, j'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose… Tu me manques.**_ **

Pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes Jude sentit son cœur faire une embardée devant la preuve écrite qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Essayant de se calmer, il voulu tout de même rassurer son meilleur ami.

** _ **Tu me manques aussi… Beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. Bonne nuit Connor.**_ **

Il envoya le sms sans trop y réfléchir, se demandant après coup s'il n'avait pas été trop… sentimental.

Non, il n'avait dit que la stricte vérité.

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Connor si son meilleur ami lui manquait atrocement…

Rassuré par ses propres arguments, il se tourna et trouva le sommeil, pour de bon cette fois.

/

Le samedi était passé lentement, les devoirs finis et les parties de jeu s'enchaînant, il ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi on venait le chercher, jusqu'à…

… Ce qu'il n'aperçoive Connor à l'entrée.

Il lui offrit un sourire timide auquel il répondit rapidement, puis tourna la tête vers le jeu et continua la partie, la présence de Connor à ses côtés eût un effet apaisant sur sa personne.

Le jeune garçon attendit un moment non fatidique du jeu pour lui parler, si le buzz du téléphone signifiait quelque chose.

Jude prit son portable pour regarder.

** _ **Je suis heureux de voir que ça va et qu'on se reparle. Tu m'as vraiment manqué tu sais.**_ **

Jude sourit à son téléphone.

** _ **Tu es fâché ?**_ **

** _ **Non, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me parler c'est tout…**_ **

Jude leva alors la tête pour la secouer.

** _ **C'est pas possible ça ! Et tu m'as manqué aussi.**_ **

Leur dialogue se faisait à présent entre textes et sourires.

** _ **On est toujours amis ?**_ **

** _ **On est plus que ça…**_ **

Connor leva des yeux interrogateurs sur lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Jude lui sourit tendrement et répondit simplement.

** _ **On est meilleurs amis.**_ **

Les deux garçons se sourirent alors et Jude passa l'une des manettes à Connor, laissant ses doigts effleurer les siens pendant une seconde.

Détournant le regard au même moment, ils savaient que tout irait pour le mieux maintenant et peu importait le temps que ça prendrait.

Le message avait bien été envoyé, reçu, entendu et compris.

Aucun des deux ne savait combien de temps le silence de Jude allait durer mais une chose était sûre, il ne viendrait pas au bout de leur amitié, ni de leur relation.

Quel qu'elle soit….

XXXXX


End file.
